


She

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Not A Fix-It, Slurs, Transphobia, genderfluid tim, pronoun changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim McGee has never quite fit in a binary. And today, she is going to show that, no matter the repercussions he faces. Not for Tony fans, at all. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

Tim was sitting in her room, staring intently at her closet. She knew what she wanted to wear today. She had been around for a week now, and she wasn’t leaving anytime soon. She knew, that under federal regulations, she was allowed to dress how she wanted so long as it met the NCIS dress code, and she had several outfits for this purpose. But she had never had the strength to put one of them on and walk into the office. She always settled for presenting as Timothy and pretended that it didn’t sting when someone called her a  _ he _ . She didn't know what possessed her, but she wasn’t going to stand for it today.

Standing up, she went to the right side of her closet and pulled out her grey pantsuit, the one she bought thinking that maybe if she could come out to Kate one day, they could come into the office wearing matching clothes. But she had never gotten the courage to before, and now she was going to come out to the entire office at once? What if…No. She couldn’t think like that.

She pulled on the pants over her briefs, and pulled out one of her bras. Did she dare…? Well, she was going to wear a pantsuit to the office…so, yes, she did. She inserted the breast forms and strapped on the bra before putting on her blouse and tucking it into her pants. Then she put on the suit jacket and walked into the bathroom. Her hair was short, a little too short for her liking, but she couldn’t fix that today. She put on a little nude makeup and deemed herself ready to go.

As she started to drive to the office, she was getting second thoughts. What would happen when Tony saw her? And Abby? And Gibbs?! But it was too late to go back and change, she had pushed her luck by debating for half an hour on whether or not to dress like she was doing today.

So she continued her drive.

The fear in her only grew as the Navy Yard came in sight. She pulled into the parking lot, clenching her hands into fists and then releasing them again. She had informed HR about this part of her before, of course she had, because even if she couldn’t bring herself to  _ be _ herself around the others, she still wanted to warn someone if she ever did.

So security stared but didn’t say anything. Visitors gave her odd looks or sympathetic smiles. She walked straight to the elevator and walked inside the second she got the chance, closing the door as soon as she could as well, just to get rid of the stares. The stares were the worst. Wherever she went, they were always there. The elevator interrupted her thoughts with a  _ ding _ and she walked out, making her way to the bullpen with as much confidence as she could. As she walked past, everyone went silent. Tony was telling a stupid joke to Kate, but stopped the second he saw her. His eyes stayed on her face, and she wanted nothing more than to die when Kate got curious and turned around, beginning to stare as well. Gibbs continued his attempts at figuring out his computer until Tim walked right up to his desk and cleared her throat.

Gibbs glanced up and looked back at his screen, before blinking, frowning, and looking up again. He didn’t say anything.

Tim shifted and swallowed, before remembering to use her head voice as much as she could as she spoke. “Timothea McGee, boss. Sorry I haven’t made a proper introduction before now. I only show up on certain days and it’s always hard for me to say hello. I go by Tim.”

Gibbs nodded and glanced past Tim to see Tony trying to stifle laughter at his desk. “There a problem, DiNozzo?”

“No, boss, it’s just...Probie here can’t be serious, can he?”

Tim flinched at the last word and Gibbs’ eyes flicked back over to her. “I believe that  _ she _ is very serious, DiNozzo, and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you move to another team.”

Tony choked on thin air as Tim smiled genuinely for the first time that morning. “Get to work, McGee, you’re burning daylight,” Gibbs ordered.

“On it, boss,” Tim said.

She worked on her computers and smiled as she got in her element, moving past the fact that today she wasn’t Timothy like everyone wanted her to be, and became more of a consciousness, floating through cyberspace looking for a lead. She worked like this until lunch, when Kate walked over. “Hey, Tim.”

Fighting back a feeling of dread, Tim looked up expectantly. “Yeah?” she asked, voice cracking.

“You want to come to lunch with Abby and I? Just a little thing for the girls to get away from all the testosterone. Mostly Tony.”

Tim was shocked. “I’d love to! You sure you don’t mind?”

“‘Course not. Not today, anyway. You said you’re only here sometimes, so whenever Timothy is around, Abby and I would have to talk and see if he’s allowed in. But you’re always welcome, Timothea. Love the name, by the way.”

Tim logged out of his computers and stood up, walking with Kate to the elevator. “So, you don’t mind? It feels like most people mind…”

“I don’t mind. I was a little shocked, is all. We have the same taste in suits.”

Tim blushed. “I, uh, actually had you in mind when I bought this.”

“Wow, I’m flattered!” Kate said, flashing Tim a smile. “Don’t worry about Tony. He’s a little bit behind the uptake, but Gibbs should whip him into shape in no time.”

The elevator opened and Tim and Kate walked in, Tim staring at her shoes with a smile on her face that she couldn’t hide no matter how much she tried. “You have no idea how nervous I was this morning. I couldn’t believe I was actually going to tell everyone.”

Kate nodded. “Oh, I bet. Coming out is always nerve-wracking, or so I’ve heard.”

“Around the people you care about, at least,” Tim said, her smile lessening a little as she thought back to the fight she had with her parents when they found her in Sarah’s clothes.

Kate nudged her shoulder. “Chin up, Tim. You’ll be okay. You’re protected by federal law about this stuff, you know.”

Tim nodded. “That’s the only reason I did this. I wouldn’t have the guts to otherwise.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine how many people would be uncomfortable being themselves without the law backing them up. How many people are uncomfortable even  _ with _ the law on their side.”

Tim wrung one hand’s fingers with the other. “So…are you sure Abby will be okay with this?”

“I don’t see why she wouldn’t,” Kate shrugged. “I mean, your biology isn’t what makes you a man or a woman.”

Tim smiled again as the elevator dinged and opened on the ground floor, where Abby was already waiting. “There you are, Kate!” she exclaimed, pausing mid-turn when she caught sight of Tim.

“Abby, I don’t think you’ve ever properly met Timothea. She prefers to go by Tim, though, and she’s only here somedays. But she’s here today, so I invited her to lunch with us.” Kate wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “I hope that’s all right?”

“Of course it’s all right!” Abby exclaimed. “This  _ is _ ladies lunch, after all! We need a break from all the testosterone sometimes!”

Tim smiled shyly. “Thanks,” she murmured.

“Any time!” Abby said. “Well, not when you’re Timothy, ‘cause then it wouldn’t be a ladies lunch. But as Timothea, you’re welcome to join us whenever!”

The three women walked out to Abby’s car and drove to a cafe near the Yard. Once they had received their food and sat down, Abby leaned forward. “So…do I need to beat up Tony for you?”

Tim laughed. “No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure Gibbs is in charge of that now anyway.”

“Good,” Abby said with a nod. “You deserve better than Tony being…his cissexist self.”

Tim smiled. “I’ve heard that term a few times before on some internet forums. Not sure it fits Tony, though. He’s just…transphobic as a general rule.”

“Point made,” Kate said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“So…how does this work, for you?” Abby asked. “If you don’t mind my asking. I just want to know if there’s something specific I should do on certain days.”

“I…don’t really know how it works. Some days I wake up and I’m Timothy, others I’m Timothea. Sometimes I’m neither, when I just call myself Tim, because I can’t get more specific than that. There have been days where it feels like a combination? I dunno. All I really  _ do _ know is that it’s hard for me to stay settled for long,” Tim explained, playing with the food on her plate.

“Oh, so you’re genderfluid!” Abby exclaimed.

Tim froze, then looked up at Abby. “There’s a name for it?” she whispered.

Abby nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, the term was invented sometime in the 90’s. I remember, because one of my good friends told me about it, when he was looking for a name for what she was going through. When she found it, he was so ecstatic.”

“Genderfluid…” Tim tried the name on her tongue. She smiled. “I doubt they’d let me put it on my passport, but it’s real nice to have a term for it!”

Abby smiled at her and both of them ate some of their food, before Kate brought up that she had a pop song stuck in her head, and their discussion moved into lighter topics. When lunch was done, the women went back to work, and this time, Tim walked in with confidence, ignoring Tony’s never-ending stare. “So, you went out with the ladies for lunch, huh?” he asked.

“Of course she did, Tony. She’s a lady, she’s invited,” Kate said, returning to her work.

“What was it like?” Tony continued. “Did you talk about boys? Makeup? Music? Anything that’d get me a chance with one of these two?”

Tim scoffed and turned to look at Tony. “You have a higher chance of getting a date with me, sweetheart.”

Kate snorted. Tony pulled a face and turned back to his desk. Gibbs walked in from behind Tony, and he was smiling just enough for Tim to know he had heard the entire conversation. “Hey, Tim, I need you to go to HR for a minute.”

Tim frowned. Was Gibbs having second thoughts? “What for?”

Gibbs held out a paper for her. “I need this filed, ASAP.”

Tim stood and grabbed the paper, walking toward HR, but ducking into the first hallway she came to out of sight to read it. Instead of the reassignment for her she had feared, however, it was a complaint form. She read the name to see if it was against her, and she went weak at the knees when she saw it was for Tony! For disrespectful behavior toward a colleague, no less! She clapped a hand over her mouth to hide the grin that had grown on her face. Gibbs wanted her to deliver this so she could read that Tony’s behavior would not be tolerated. She walked with a spring in her step to HR and handed the complaint to Travis, the man she had first talked to about her gender. “Hey, Tim! I see you’re finally getting used to being yourself!”

“Yeah. Abby helped me figure out a name over lunch: genderfluid! There’s a complaint from Gibbs here, but somehow I think that it will be a little more substantial this time,” she said, handing the form over.

Travis skimmed it and arched his eyebrows. “That’s some boss you got, ‘Thea.”

Tim smiled. “I know. I should get back to work before he complains about me slacking off, though I’d love to talk sometime!”

Travis waved her off and Tim walked back to her desk, getting started on the afternoon work. No one else seemed to be in the bullpen at the moment, and she wondered where everyone went. Before she could dive into that, though, she could hear the sure sound of Ducky talking to someone about something or another, and his voice was getting closer. “…Yes, and that’s why I never trusted another man’s scalpel again…” his voice trailed off as he approached the end of the story, only to pick up again at the sight of the bullpen. “And here is my destination. Thank you for listening, dear boy, it’s not every day I get that privilege.”

Ducky walked into the bullpen and didn’t give Tim a second glance at first. “Timothy, do you know where Jethro went?”

“I-I…” Tim stuttered. “I’m not…Timothy. It’s Timothea today.”

“What?” Ducky asked as he turned to get a good look at Tim. “Oh, I’m sorry, my dear girl. I wasn’t aware.”

“It’s fine,” Tim said with a smile. “I go by Tim, if that makes things any easier.”

Ducky nodded. “So, Timothea, have you seen Jethro?”

Tim looked around. “Uh…not since I left with a complaint to HR. Apparently Tony won’t get very far in this job if he keeps being transphobic.”

Ducky smiled. “Ah, yes. Jethro is not known for being patient with intolerance. You chose a good team to be on in that regard.”

“I still think  _ it _ chose  _ me _ ,” Tim said. “But yeah, it’s a good team. Should I call you if Gibbs gets back?”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Ducky chuckled. “By that time I suspect he will have already found me. Thank you.”

Tim nodded and Ducky left, but Tony walked in soon after, in a sour mood. Tim wisely chose to ignore the man and let him fume in silence. Tony soon walked over, however, and leaned on Tim’s desk. “Who do you think you are?” he growled.

“Sorry?” Tim asked.

“‘Sorry?’” Tony mocked in falsetto. “You’re not fooling anyone, and I know you’re the reason I just had to talk to HR about ‘being considerate of others’ and ‘keeping an open mind’.”

Tim leaned back in her chair, feeling fear grow in her stomach. “Tony, I just passed along some paperwork, that’s all. I didn’t fill out a complaint.”

“Bull,” Tony growled. “I think you had better leave the team,  _ Probie _ . We don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“And what idea is that, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, coming up from behind Tony. “Please, tell us.”

Tim looked between Tony and Gibbs, unsure which way the chips were falling.

Tony scowled. “Nothing, boss.”

“Nothing,” Gibbs said. “Then I’ll have you know, DiNozzo, that I’m the one who reported you to HR. Not McGee.”

Tony grumbled.

“Care to repeat that?” Gibbs growled.

“ _ He _ shouldn’t be getting special treatment,” Tony said.

Tim felt something inside her snap, and she stood up. “I’m genderfluid, you idiot! Just because some days I’m a man doesn’t mean I’m always one! And someone using my correct name and pronouns on corresponding days is  _ not _ special treatment, it’s basic human decency! And if you can’t get that, then please don’t  _ ever _ talk to me again!”

Tony looked over to Tim, startled. Then he sulked out of the bullpen and to the elevator. Someone started clapping from the next pen over, and someone else picked it up, and another, and another, until the whole room was clapping for her. She flushed and sat down low in her seat. Gibbs stared at her. “You did good, McGee. Nice job.”

Tim offered a small smile. “You think?”

Gibbs nodded. “Now get back to work. Tony’ll have his tail between his legs for the next week or so, which means you and Kate will have to pick up the slack.”

“On it boss,” Tim said, sitting up and moving toward her desk in her chair. “And…thank you for sticking up for me.”

“It’s like you said, basic human decency,” Gibbs waved off.

Tim smiled and went back to work.

* * *

The next morning, Tim woke up, and he could tell something had shifted. “‘Bout time,” he muttered. He smiled when he thought of all the positive words everyone had said yesterday, but turned somber when he thought about Tony. Going to work dressed as a guy today wouldn’t help matters.

But Gibbs, and Kate, and Abby, and Ducky…they all supported him, and her. Tony was one rotten apple in a crate full of fresh ones. He got out of bed and got ready for the day, putting on normal attire for his male self and did a quick once-over in the mirror. This was him. He was sure of it.

He ate breakfast and went out to his car for his last day of work before the theoretical break of the weekend.

When Tim pulled into the parking lot at NCIS, he noticed that Tony’s car was right next to his parking spot, and Tim mentally groaned. He wasn’t sure if he could stand up to Tony again. But right as he started to consider calling in sick, his phone alerted him to a text.  _ Hey, I sent Tony off to check with Abby on our case. Move fast and you might miss him in the elevator. Run! ;) -Kate _

Tim smiled and got out of the car, moving fast toward the entrance, but not fast enough that he was running. True to Kate’s word, Tim got out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen, to find no Tony waiting for him. He turned to Kate and nodded. “Thanks,” he said.

“Any time,” Kate replied. “Guy today? Or neither?”

“Guy,” Tim replied. “I really should get a button or something with pronouns on it.”

“I actually had an idea about that,” Kate said, holding up a finger and pulling out a tied bowtie with an elastic band running behind it from her desk. “You can wear it in your hair on girl days, and around your neck on guy days. On days where you’re neither, or both, or anything else that doesn’t fit the first two options, you don’t wear it. I know you’re not as much a bow tie person, but…”

“No, that’s great,” Tim said, grabbing it and taking off his current tie, pulling the new one over his head and under his collar. “And the whole team will know what to call me without having to ask everyday. Thanks!”

Kate offered him a small smile. “It’s the least I could do, really. I just wanted to make sure that I could get your pronouns right.”

“You are a saint, Kate,” Tim said, continuing to his desk.

“I don’t know about a saint,” Kate laughed. “But I do try to give people the respect they deserve, with a healthy dose of hazing, of course.”

“‘Course,” Tim said with a laugh.

The elevator dinged and Tony came storming out of it, in a mood. Kate and Tim shared a brief concerned look before getting back to work. “What, something going on that I’m not privy to?” Tony growled.

“Nothing, Tony, don’t get too worked up about it,” Kate said. “Tim and I were talking about hazing rituals.”

“Oh, is that all?” Tony asked with mock-cheer. “Like, I dunno, how you sent me down to Abby for  _ nothing _ ?!”

“Tony, you were hovering over Tim’s desk like a vulture. The least you could do for him is give him a little breathing room,” Kate said.

“Oh, so it’s  _ he _ today, is it?” Tony spat. “Decided you were wrong about being a girl, Probie?”

“No, actually,” Tim replied smoothly. “Part of being genderfluid is my gender being  _ fluid _ , Tony. Meaning it  _ changes _ from time to time. I was a girl for about a week, and today I woke up feeling like a guy. So that’s how I dressed. Hence the bow tie being around my neck, and not pinned to my head.”

Tony scrutinized the bow tie, looking for all the world like it had the secrets to life inscribed on it in an ancient language. “Whatever,” Tony said, muttering the t-slur under his breath at the end.

Tim stopped typing and all the blood left his face. Kate stared at Tony in shocked fury. “Tony!” she exclaimed.

“It’s true, though,” Tony said. “That’s what he is.”

There was silence in the bullpen. Tony was unapologetically defiant, Kate furious. And Tim didn’t know what to think. He stood up, feeling his eyes burn, and rushed out of the bullpen. He didn’t know where he was going, but he needed to get away. He could hear Kate calling after him, or was she yelling at Tony? He didn’t know, and at this point didn’t care.

In his haste, Tim ran smack into Abby, and fell gracelessly onto his butt. “S-sorry,” he stammered.

“Tim? What happened?” Abby asked with wide eyes.

“T-T-Tony h-happ-ppened.” McGee took in a deep breath, his entire body shuddering.

“What did he say?!” Abby asked.

“He-he c-c-called me a…a t-slur,” McGee admitted.

Abby’s jaw dropped. “He called you  _ what?! _ ” she screeched. She grabbed his arm. “Come on, I’m taking you to HR, and then I’m taking you to Gibbs, and then the Director if I have to! We’re getting him out of here!”

Tim’s breath hitched. “N-no, c-c’mon A-A-Abby, th-that’s not--”

“It’s entirely necessary!” Abby said. “To think that he called you that…that word which no one should  _ ever _ say, I ought to kill him!”

People looked over, alarmed at Abby’s outburst as she dragged McGee to HR. When they got there, Travis greeted them with a smile, which quickly faded. “Tim? Everything all right?”

“No, it’s not,” Abby said, fuming. “Tony went too far. He needs to be  _ gone _ .”

Travis leaned forward. “Were you there when something happened, Ms. Sciuto?”

“No, but I’m making sure Tim files a complaint for it. He prefers not to create conflict, so I wouldn’t put it past him to try and ignore this.”

“All right, well, I’ll ask you some questions later, depending on the severity of the infraction. For now, I’d like to speak to Tim alone,” Travis said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Abby pushed Tim down into it and turned to walk away. “Make sure he pays for what he did, Tim,” she said as she walked away.

Tim nodded and turned to Travis. Travis pulled out a paper and clicked his pen open. “All right, what has Tony done  _ this _ time? Unwanted advances? Inappropriate conduct? Harassment?”

“Is there a verbal abuse option?” Tim asked wiping some tears off his cheeks when he realized he was crying.

“Uh…yes. Tim, what did he say?” Travis asked, face scrunched up in concern.

“He called me a…a…” Tim took a deep breath and steeled himself. “A t-r-a-n-n-y. There. I said it. Kind of.”

Travis blinked. He opened his mouth once, then closed it again. “I won’t ask if you’re sure,” he finally managed. “Were there any witnesses?”

“Caitlin Todd,” Tim said. “She can back me up on this. I’m not sure anyone else heard, though.”

Travis nodded and wrote all this down. “Well, I can tell you this. Tony is going to at least get a suspension and sensitivity training. He won’t be bothering you for a while.”

“Small mercy. What happens when he starts up again?” Tim asked. “Because as long as he works here, he will.”

“You sure about that?” Travis asked.

“Positive,” Tim said with conviction.

“Well, then, guess what?” Travis asked. “I can recommend him for termination. You fear for your safety, or your sanity, and we can transfer him if we can’t get rid of him, but I doubt it would be hard to get rid of him at this point.”

“Really? Why?” Tim asked.

“Because I heard this conversation,” Gibbs said from behind him.

Tim turned in his seat and felt his ears burn. “Uh…sorry I wasn’t working, boss, Abby insisted I come here and file a complaint.”

Gibbs stared down at him. “She was right. You’re not dressed that way because of Tony, are you?”

Tim shook his head. “No. 100% guy today. Just happened to change after Tony’s reaction yesterday. It’s not related…on a conscious level, at least.”

Gibbs nodded. “You and I are going to talk to Morrow, as soon as you’re done here. We’re moving Tony to another team until he can learn some basic respect.”

Travis waved Tim off. “I have all I need, Agent Gibbs. Go on ahead.”

Gibbs walked off and Tim followed close on his heels, brow furrowed in thought. “I can hear the wheels turning in your head, McGee, just spit it out.”

“You…you said you were going to kick Tony off the team because of what he said to me. But…Tony’s better at all of this stuff than I could ever be. He’s a more valuable member of the team than I am,” Tim said.

Gibbs stopped so quickly Tim ran into him. Gibbs turned around and glared at the man. “I don’t ever want you to say that again, McGee. You get that?”

“Uh…yes, boss, but I don’t understand why…” Tim stuck his hands in his pockets.

“ _ Because _ ,” Gibbs said. “You’re  _ not _ a lesser agent because you don’t see things DiNozzo does. You see them from a different angle. You understand computers better than anyone on the team. And you do  _ not _ deserve the disrespect DiNozzo is throwing at you. I can find another agent to do Tony’s job. People who can replace  _ you _ are harder to find. And anyway, I’m not in the habit of punishing the victim for the perpetrator’s transgressions.”

Tim bit his lip and mulled over Gibbs’ words as the two men made their way up to Morrow’s office. As he looked into the bullpen, Tim could see Tony’s poker face as he looked at them going up the stairs, and Kate’s anger still written across her face. She did, however, send him a questioning look, and Tim just responded with a shrug as he straightened his new bowtie.

Gibbs marched straight into Morrow’s office and growled, “I want DiNozzo off my team.  _ Now _ .”

Morrow looked up from the papers he was reading through. “Hello to you too, Gibbs. Why?”

“He’s been disrespectful, disruptive to our work, and overall needs to be taught a lesson that his behavior will not be tolerated any longer.”

“What’s he done now to get you so worked up?” Morrow sighed. “And why is your probationary agent involved?”

“McGee has been constantly harassed by DiNozzo for the past 2 days, to the point where derogatory slurs have come into play. It’s unacceptable. Get me a replacement. Any replacement. Just get him out of there,” Gibbs snapped.

Morrow pointed to McGee. “Is this because of that…that crossdressing thing he does?”

“It’s not crossdressing, sir,” Tim defended. “It’s gender expression.”

Morrow rolled his eyes. “Right, sorry. ‘Gender expression’ then.” Air quotes may as well have been physically used for how much sarcasm was laced between those two words.

“It’s none of your business  _ why _ ,” Gibbs said, effectively changing the topic. “So long as you know that any sensitivity training won’t change his mind. His behavior is beyond unacceptable, and I won’t stand for it. Either he goes, or I do. And you  _ need _ me.”

Morrow scowled at Gibbs. “Fine. DiNozzo will be suspended for his behavior, and subsequently  _ transferred _ . He’s too good of an agent to fire.”

Gibbs was about to argue, but Tim stepped in just in time. “That’s all we ask. Thank you, sir.”

Morrow waved them off. “Tell DiNozzo to come up here when you leave.”

Gibbs and Tim left, and Gibbs growled, “You should have asked for more.”

“Baby steps, boss,” Tim sighed. “Besides, you heard Morrow. He’s almost as bad as Tony, except he can’t say anything negative without repercussions. I’ll take what I can get with him.”

Gibbs growled again but didn’t argue. When they were on the platform steps, Gibbs called down, “DiNozzo! Director’s office, now!”

Tony hopped up from his soon to be former desk and dashed toward the steps, while Gibbs and Tim finished their descent. When they were back at the bullpen, Kate walked up to Tim. “You all right?” she asked.

Tim shrugged. “I guess. Better than I was.”

“Tony had no right to say that,” Kate said, grabbing him by the shoulders. “If he  _ ever _ gives you trouble again, he won’t be able to walk for a month.”

“He won’t,” Gibbs said, going to his own desk. “He’s being transferred. That kind of behavior is unacceptable.”

Kate nodded. “Good. I mean, he  _ should _ be fired, but at least he won’t bother us anymore.”

Tim smiled despite himself. He had looked up to Tony for the most part, and he felt kinda bad for forcing the man to leave, but he also wanted to feel safe at the workplace, no matter what his gender was for the day. And if that meant Tony had to go…obviously he would have mixed feelings about it, but as long as Gibbs wanted him to stay, he would try not to dwell on the fact that they lost a good agent in the process too much.

Distantly, they could hear shouting coming from the director’s office, and Tim glanced at Kate, raising his eyebrows. “Someone’s not happy about the transfer, then,” he said, walking back to his desk to get to work.

Kate shrugged. “Too bad for him. That’s what he gets for throwing around slurs.”

Tim nodded, fidgeting with the bowtie around his neck slightly as Tony stormed down the stairs and to his desk, grabbing a box and starting to pack his things. Kate shot a look at Tim that implied she was going to start trouble. “Going somewhere, Tony?”

“Afloat, apparently. Morrow’s reassigning me,” he bit.

Tim winced and Kate smirked. “Now why would he do that?” she asked.

“Said I was a good agent, but I needed to learn some manners according to others.” He sent a glare toward Tim as he said, “So I’m heading out in 2 weeks to learn to ‘play nice.’”

“But that’s in 2 weeks, so why are you leaving now?” Tim couldn’t help but ask.

“Because,  _ Probie _ ,” Tony’s voice dripped venom. “I’m suspended for 2 weeks since you couldn’t take a light jab.”

“A  _ jab _ ? Tony, you called Tim a slur!” Kate exclaimed.

Tony growled but didn’t say anything more, finishing packing up his things and slamming a top on the box. “See you never,” he grumbled, putting his badge and gun on Gibbs’ desk, hiking the box up against his chest before walking toward the elevator.

As soon as he was gone, Tim let out a sigh of relief and Kate grinned. “Oh, does that make  _ me _ senior field agent?” she asked.

Gibbs arched his eyebrows. “Until we get someone more experienced on the team to fill in from the transfer, yes.”

Kate let out a small cheer and Tim shook his head. “I wonder who we’re gonna get,” he said thoughtfully. “Maybe during lunch I can ask around.”

“I’ll join you,” Kate offered.

“Great,” Gibbs said with false cheer. “Now get back to work, both of you!”

“Yes, boss,” they chorused, both of them sharing small, hopeful grins back and forth until the day was over.

* * *

It was Monday, and Tim could feel that today was going to be an interesting day. They glanced at the bowtie on their dresser and decided that if they weren’t a boy or a girl, then they weren’t going to pretend to be one, and left it alone as they dressed for work and ate breakfast. They thought back to the week before and realized that today was the day they would be meeting the newest edition to their team.

Tim wondered who it was going to be. There were several good options he knew of, and probably dozens that he didn’t. HR had confirmed the newest member had gone through the sensitivity trainings with flying colors, so Tim wouldn’t have to worry about a repeat of Tony.

At the office, Tim walked in to find someone sitting at Tony’s desk already. But they couldn’t tell the person’s gender. They walked up to them. “Uh, hi. I’m Tim. You Tony’s replacement?”

The agent smiled. “Yes. My name’s Logan. I’m genderfluid, with a female preference, most days.”

“Seriously?” Tim asked. “I’m genderfluid with a male preference! Today I’m neither, though.”

Logan nodded knowingly. “Cool, I get that. Today…today I’m kind of…male, but also slightly female? It’s confusing.”

Tim looked down at Logan’s wrists. “Those bracelets, the blue and pink ones, do you use them to mark your gender?”

Logan nodded. “You use anything?”

“A bow. In my hair female days, as a bow tie male days, and anything else I just don’t wear it.”

Logan nodded appreciatively. “Well, rest assured, I won’t insult you over your gender or anything else that you can’t help. Might insult you if you’re bad at your job, though,” they said with a wink.

Tim laughed and walked over to his desk. “I’m technically a probationary agent still, but I’m getting better. And in only a couple of weeks I’ll be a full-fledged field agent.”

Logan smiled. “Nice! Good for you!”

Kate walked in and looked over at Logan. “Hi. I’m Kate.”

“Logan. Genderfluid, though I’m kind of a mix of genders today. I mark it by my bracelets,” they said, waving their left wrist.

“Cool,” Kate said. “You don’t seem like the type to insult people, so you’ll do.”

“Grab your gear!” Gibbs called from the stairs. “Got a dead body on the Mall.”

Kate and Tim grabbed their stuff quickly, but Logan took a little longer. “Sorry, Gibbs,” they apologized as they rushed to get to the elevator. “Zipper caught.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Gibbs ordered.

Tim leaned over to them. “Cut off the extra strip of fabric if it’s a problem,” they whispered.

Logan looked over to them. “Thanks, Tim.”

Tim shrugged. “Don’t mention it.”

“This might sound random, but…lunch? To get to know each other? Whine about dress codes? If we get the time?”

Tim nodded. “Sounds good. Oh, and on your female days I’ll see if I can get you in on the ladies lunch. Those are surprisingly fun.”

Logan smiled at them and Tim smiled back. Maybe wearing a pantsuit and makeup to work as Timothea wasn’t the best and brightest idea they’d ever had, but it certainly had some positive results, in the end.


End file.
